malice_2_julesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Oglodi(horde)
The Oglodi Introduction- The Oglodi are a warlike race of barbarian warriors that respect nothing more than one’s strength and ability to fight. Though naturally aggressive, if you prove yourself a worthy and honourable fighter or have skills to improve fighting potential, it’s possible to befriend them. Averaging at 7 feet tall and much beefier and stronger than your average human, but less agile and on average slightly less intelligent (Though they still have gifted minds). The Oglodi worship Oglodus (“The Great Warrior”) and before and after any battles, their shamans will perform rituals to please their god. After any successful raid or fight, the Oglodi shamans present a 10th of their bounty to Oglodus as an offering. Believing his guidance has allowed them to use their full potential to win the day. Though barbaric, the Oglodi have a strong sense of community and respect for one another as well as any worthy enemy. Any fallen warriors on the field, be they friendly or enemy, will be gathered for “The Ritual of Passing.” In which the Shamans will pray to Oglodus to guide the souls of the fallen to the next life safely so that they may retain their strength for whatever challenges come next. Once their souls are safely on their path to the next life, the Bodies of fallen Oglodi (And sometimes elder warriors long past their fighting prime who have fought well for many years.) will be entered into a second ceremony. The Ceremony of “Pagruun” (Passing on) In which the now empty body of an Oglodi warrior will be consumed by the newest and least experienced horde warriors. This passes on the experience and proven strength of the elders, to further guide the young. This cannibalism is preserved for such rituals and not something the Oglodi will consider outside of them unless left with no other option. The Oglodi primarily live as a roaming, nomadic horde, travelling the continent demanding tribute and pillaging other kingdoms. Fighting and burning them when refused. But the Oglodi have 1 city; Ogladai. Within the massive walls fortress in the centre of the city, lays a large stone building, built and maintained since ancient times. It is the Temple of Oglodus. All rituals and local prayer is done here, there is also a library here with all knowledge of the Oglodi history and past battles. There are also some more permanent but clearly newer building surrounding the temple. The Armoury and Blacksmith and Forge etc. These buildings supply and maintain the Horde. The remainder of the city is full of animal pens and small farms to feed the animals. Oglodai was built in the 1 fertile floodplain of the Red Sands. Any non fighters in the Horde live in Oglodai and can still benefit the horde with the work they do here. History The Oglodi’s history is a long and bloody 1. As with most warrior cultures. Their people have lived all across the continent, being hired as mercenaries or even settling down at some points. However any attempt to grow their fledgling kingdom was economically and diplomatically shut down by the nearby stronger kingdoms every time. This changed when Khan Saghri the Great came to power. He created the warrior’s code (basically the art of war), declaring that no more shall Oglodi blood be spilled for others who would not allow us a fair chance at life. And he led his people north east. They found an unsettled but harsh region. The Red Sands. Full of hostile wildlife and dead ground, useless for sowing. People were skeptical of this land, believing with good reason that if the civilized kingdoms had left it untouched, it was unlivable. But the Legends say that Oglodus himself descended from the sky to reassure the Oglodi. To give them hope. Oglodus guided them to the 1 fertile valley that Oglodai is now built on. And so the Oglodi built the grand walls and temple for Oglodus, who had granted them a second chance at life. But this 1 fertile valley could not feed them all. So Khan Saghri declared that it would not feed them at all. For too long had the Oglodi bled for others with nothing to show for it. Now was the time to force all of those kingdoms to repay the Oglodi for the centuries of fighting they had done. By force if necessary. And so the Bloodmist Horde was born. The Horde lived off of the fertile lands of other kingdoms while demanding tribute from them. If refused, the Horde would burn down and pillage what they demanded. Sometimes the kingdoms fought back. Animals were imported to Oglodai and bred en masse, the fields and fresh water within the city used to grow feed for them. These animals would provide the materials and food for the Oglodi to survive and thrive in their harsh environment. When a mass of wealth and prestige was earned in their battles, Khan Saghri, now on his death bed, declared his dying wish for the strength of the united horde to never diminish. Khan Saghri died as “Herr” (Hero) of the oglodi, a title only 3 have held. The Pagruun of Herr is unique in that not only the young bloods partake. Even the most experienced and proven warriors could gain experience and strength from the fallen Herr. Native Wildlife The Native Wildlife of the Red sands are mostly inconsequential and usually food. However there are 3 creatures of note and of high abundance in the dunes. The first being the Sand Scarab. A massive black beetle, around a foot long when fully grown. It has an extremely venomous bite and notably burrows beneath the sand. The Shamans payed a mighty tribute to protect the underground of the capital from these pests. They function as parasites when there is no small food for them to eat. Latching on to people or large animals that tread unknowingly. Even if you can tear it off of you, if you cannot sever the bitten area within 2 minutes, the venom will be in your blood. And you will begin to feel as if you’re blood is boiling. And so begins the agonizing 10 minute death. Fortunately the oglodi can see signs of the Sand Scarabs and have developed ways to deal with them thanks to life in the harsh environment. Oglodi deaths to Sand scarabs are now below 10 a year. The second relevant native of the red sands is the Scaabit. (Giant Bat) The Scaabit are massive carnivorous bats that inhabit the deep caves and crevices in the red sands. The caves are full of spiders and insects, as well as rodents that make up their food. However sometimes and unknowing traveler can unknowingly enter the caves. Seeking only to escape the sun for a moment. But that is all it takes. The Scaabit will swarm and devour any flesh. The Shamans once again payed a mighty tribute to Oglodai, who gave them visions of a purple torchlight and how to make it. With the relevant materials readily available within the capital. Any time the Oglodi need to enter the caves, with these violet torches, the Scaabit never bother them. Finally we have the Hrulgin. At a distance they would look like horses. Maybe they shared an ancestor. But this environment would never support horses. The Hrulgin have claws instead of hooves. They also have large fangs and feed on meat. The Oglodi of the past spent much time subduing and training these animals. They now serve as mounts for the horde. Though there are some still wild and free running around the dunes. The Horde are known to starve them before a battle to cause them to go into a further frenzy on the field, ripping and tearing into enemy soldiers they come across. = The Bloodmist Horde = Basics The Bloodmist Horde is a roaming army. Travelling the continent, demanding tribute from the civilized kingdoms. If they refused tribute and met the horde on the field, It was tradition since Khan Saghri himself that the Khan, as the strongest warrior of the Horde, would challenge whoever the kingdom named as their champion, to 1v1 combat. If somehow the khan lost, which was incredibly rare, then Oglodus had blessed the kingdom against the Horde and they served some higher purpose right now. The horde would retreat from that kingdom and collect it’s tribute another time. If the Horde bested their champion and still the kingdom refused tribute, then the amount burned and pillaged would be doubled. The Oglodi sometimes captured slaves from their conquests. Though other than the few places back at the capital there was no work to be done for them. So all captured were offered a choice. Leave past loyalties behind you since they were evidently pointless before the horde, Pick up a new blade and join the horde. To grow your own strength and make a new name for yourself. Or alternatively, if your loyalty was undying, then an honourable death you would be granted. A Trial of blood. Defeat an Arena champion of the Horde and you may be granted freedom as Oglodus has blessed your blade, otherwise die in the sand, so that others may take your place. With loyalty to the Horde, any newborn warriors would find a surprisingly good life. Any family would be relocated to Oglodai and safety, while your past life would not be an issue to most warriors and you would be welcomed into the fold openly. Some used this to try and deceive and sabotage or poison the Oglodi. But needless to say, the Oglodi are always ready for a chance to fight and prove themselves. So all cases such as this failed. The punishment for such cowardice and deception was the most painful and tortured death imaginable. Nonetheless, this treatment of captured warriors and slaves has led to the Horde not being entirely Oglodi. Mercenary bands and former captured people now made up a decent portion of the horde. At least a 10th. Maybe even a 5th. But with the training and histories of the Oglodi, even a random peasant elf or human could become a fine warrior. The Oglodi are also non biased when it comes to gender roles. Anyone can wield a weapon after all. Sorla Khan Sorla was a savant from a young age. As a young girl she skillfully wrestled and bested teens and young adults twice her age and commanded her armies with the utmost professionalism in the Oglodi war games. On her Ascension day (14th birthday), the fires within the temple Brazier spontaneously lit up. Which had not been done since the last Herr. This brought her more into the spotlight and the Shaman’s attention. Along with her normal education and training, Sorla began learning in detail about the Horde’s history and personal teachings from the fallen Khans. When the old Khan fell she cut the normal bloody succession fight short with a simple challenge. She claimed the Title of Khan and immediately demanded anyone to challenge her. Since she had bested every single person she’d fought, only 1 challenger came forward. Her sister, Sarhja. Sarhja was a gifted warrior and strategist in her own right. Though not as skilled and always 1 step behind her sister, the Oglodi way was not to be jealous of your betters and they shared a compassionate relationship, and trained together to better each other. This was different though. A challenge such as this had an unwritten rule of being a deathmatch. Without hesitation Sorla agreed and a ring was created. The fight was the most spectacular in anyone’s recent memory. If Sorla herself weren’t so gifted, Sarhja would likely have been selected and groomed by the Shamans in her stead. The fight lasted 3 hours. Sorla held the advantage for the majority, but the advantage was so minute that she couldn’t press it. After the first hour it became a battle of wills more than anything. And after 3 long and grueling hours, Sorla’s will finally won out. Though she had collected many wounds and scars for her efforts including a long scar along her face and up across her eye. Her sister lay before her, battered and beaten. But not dead. “Heal her.” she ordered a shaman. At first the shaman looked reluctant, with this being unprecedented, but a stare of daggers prevented any protest. As the shaman began healing Sarhja, Sorla picked her sister’s stray arm off the ground and held it up high. “What you have all seen here, is the pride and strength of 2 true warriors! None here may claim otherwise. Even in victory, you may learn much from your opponent!” And with that statement she bit deeply into her sister’s arm and tore a chunk of flesh out of it. In a new and unprecedented Pagruun since the owner still yet lived. She passed the arm around for all who watched. And all who had the chance bit into the arm themselves, to gain the strength of will and experience that they had seen on the field that day. Sorla was a perfectionist. And ever efficient. She would waste nothing. Executions and deaths under her were the lowest in the Horde’s history. She put every effort into keeping people alive and fighting. Believing that any strength lost in death was wasted. Regardless of the Pagruun. Under her rule, the Horde have vastly improved their weapons and armour, their training, strategy and numbers all higher than ever in recent memory. A more powerful, professional and well led horde awaited the kingdoms of the continent. = Questions? = I’m probably missing some information and such here. But I can’t think of it off the top of my head. So ask lulu if there’s anything you’re curious about or that I missed.